who and what are they?
by Minasan mune saikoro2
Summary: hey guys this story sucks but i love it, new account to this story so yea
1. who are they

Summary: Kade, Larissa,Maeko and are triplets and the new kids. But there's something different like the Cullen's and Hales. Except Maeko who acts human, Kad who act like the Cullen, and Larissa who is a sporty little person. Edward, Alice, and Jasper seem to have no effect on the three children. They all have on question, who and what are they?

I do not own twilight or the characters that are Stephanie's Myers k.

Bella's pov

Today was the first day of twelfth grade. Edward was standing by his car with Alice and Jasper. So I walked to them, all worry looks on their face.

"Hey, what's up with all of you!" I had asked just spitting it out. Now I wished that I never even said it.

"Hey you to, well there are these new kids and they…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw something. I turned and there were three new kids. A boy about our age, well they all looked like that, a girl with bronze hair like Edward's, and a girl with brown hair behind the bronze hair.

I was looking at them then they just like disappeared together. I knew that must have gone to the office to get forms.

"Hey do you know who they are?" I asked all three of them, but Jasper had left but Alice and Edward where still there starring in shock.

"Edward…. Alice….." now I was scared because I knew Alice was having a vision, and Edward tried to read their minds.

Then he suddenly looked at me with that same scared look on his face. "Bella it was so weird I could read their mind for a second then I couldn't, Bella I think their like us." That just made him more tense.

Then the bell rang. Edward had a different first class than me.

"Edward I will be fine I swear, if anything happens then I will go kicking and screaming ok and we need to go before we are both late for class.

"Fine, but you better!" he looked so serious at that point. But we took off. In no time I was in Algebra 1. The girl with the Bronze hair was sitting in an empty seat next to her, so I sat down right there.

"Hi, I am Maeko, I saw you starring at me this morning with your boyfriend," She said. But I thought that vampires where quite and never talked to humans. But I decided to talk to her.

"Hi, I am Bella, and sorry for starring, but you know it's hard not to look at the new kids," Then she seemed more calm and relaxed because her shoulders shrugged.

"Yeah it's hard but I get used to it since we move a lot. By the way my older brother by about 4 minutes his name is Kade, and my older sister by 2 minutes, her name is Larissa, we are ferternal triplets," Wow that caught me by total surprise.

"Well that's new, but hey there are twines and quadruplets so hey I guess t's not that different!" I felt like I could talk to her about almost everything. I decided to pay attention to class. In no time the bell rand I soon got to Edward to head to my next class.

**Sorry this is totally horrible so yeah R&R please. And oh give me ideas for the next chapter.**


	2. Italy

Maeko's pov

We were going to Forks, Washington, because me and my siblings wanted to get some kind of education. But leaving would mean leaving my Alec. We started dating about 3 months ago when I turned 18. he was watching over me and my siblings for 18 years, about 1 week after we were born.

Kade who was my older brother by 4 minutes, who watched me because I was the weakest link. Although I had the most important gift of all. I could take peoples power away when I felt threatened.

Larissa who was older by 2 minutes, who was the sporty flirty type. I had never been that close with her since our mother was killed. Larissa could make things appear out of nowhere. Like when we were 5 she was thirsty for a soda and she got us all one. But she had started out small the made bigger and bigger things appear as we got older.

Kade was a fighting but really shy guy, though he protected me most of the time he hung out with Marcus and Alec. Kade could make him or anyone look like what he wanted them to.

But me on the other hand was a weak and stupid girl. I was the shiest out of them all. I had bronze hair and gold eyes. I had dark skin, since our father was mostly Japanese, and my name Maeko was Japanese. My sister's name was Italian since that was mostly part of my mothers. Larissa had Brown hair and blue eyes, she reminded me so much of our dead mother. Finally Kade had black hair and blue eyes like Larissa's.

We got to say good-bye to our father, because he worked for Aro. We have only seen our father 5 times in our entire life. We only got about 4 minutes with him, sice of what we were** (the kids not the father.) **

After we said good-bye to our father, we said good-bye to Jane, Alec, and Marcus. Larissa was in love with Marcus, and Kade only went out with Jane because me and Larissa didn't want him alone as a 5th wheel. Jane knew that but she said until her found his real love she'll stay with him.

"I'll miss you so much, I love you, don't fall for one of the humans or Cullen's k!" Alec said following with a kiss right after that. Larissa gave Marcus a kiss and we went to go say good-bye to Aro.

We said our good-byes and left.

Today was our first day at Forks high school. We had heard we were going to school with vampires with names that I could not remember. So we all got ready and headed off.

When we got there all eyes were on us. We walked to the front office, when a noticed a girl with brown hair and brown eyes looking straight at us, with a young boy with bronze hair and light gold eyes like me. He shot me a look and I got worried and used my power. I knew then that he must have been a Cullen. So I went faster to the office. I got my classes all mesmerized. I only had 2 classes with my brother and sister.

My first class was Algebra 1. so I sat down, then the browed haired girl walked in and sat next to me, so I started a conversation with her and I found out her name was Bella.

Boy after Algebra I really wanted to talk to Bella more and be her friend while she still lived.

**K please please please review. Oh and the next chapter well be when Maeko and her family meet the Cullen's k.**


	3. Japanese and Italian lunch

**Edward pov**

It was lunch time and I was buying Bella some lunch, when I saw the three new kids walk in. I thought the girl in the bronze hair was cute. But she was nowhere compared to the girl next to me.

As we finished and paid, I sat down at our usual table. I hadn't noticed that Bella was looking around. No doubt for the new kids. I decided to help look. I was only looking for about 1 minute when I saw them. They sat alone, in the middle of the lunch room, eating. _Wait eating. _

Our kind never ate, only for blood. The boy ate a stick that was covered by chocolate. The brown haired girl ate the lunch she got, and the bronze girl just drank a bottle of red liquid.

They looked perfectly normal. So I started listening to what they were saying. "Aregato" the bronze haired said. I knew they were speaking Japanese. My family barley knew that language. All we knew was how to say yes, thank you, and death.

"Edward what are you doing?" I knew that the one and only Emmett asked that.

"listening to their conversation, but it was in Japanese for a while then it turned Italian," Bella looked at them and smiled when the bronze hair smiled at her," Bella do you know them?'

She looked at me completely shocked." Yes I know them, well their names anyway, the boy his name it Kade he is the oldest … oh I forgot they are triplets, fraternal by the way….EMMETT!" we all looked at him

"Yeah the blonde haired girl looks funny," Bella looked back at them looking sad.

"Ok any way the brown haired is the middle and her name is Larissa, and the bronze by the way Emmett, is Maeko."

**Bella's pov**

I looked towards Maeko and her table. They were eating, so which meant they were not vampires. I looked at Edward, and he looked confused and protective of me.

"Hey Edward I am going to say hi want to come?" as I asked he gave a small and got up.

When we got there they were in a conversation, _in Italian._

They started to speak English when i heard on sentence that questioned me.

"Maeko, we can't just leave auk we have been here for what 4 hours,no," I saw the brown hair girl turn to look at me.

"Hai," I knew it was in another Language. "Hi," I said they looked confused at me.

"We where saying yes in Japanese, and sorry Larissa has an attitude," Maeko look at her sister and smiled.

"Omaesan, en gozen not," I looked at her while my big mouth opened.

"Larissa, sorry she just loves to speak Japanese, sorry she said **hey, I am not,** so yeah sorry.

"It is ok, so you guys speak Japanese and Italian wow," I smiled when I saw Maeko blush.

"Yeah, hey we have to go, bai," I knew that one from her sentence.

Just then Edward stopped them. "Hey do you guys want to come to my house, I mean you don't have to but yeah." I smiled when I saw him open up.

"Ieie, Maeko venni spora," Larisa was grabbing her had.

"Sure I will be there by 5 k cause my parents want me home by 7 k bye." She shouted as she left.

I was lauging inside and smirking on the outside. _Boy this is going to be good._


	4. vistiting the Cullens home

**Hey. Here's the next chapter. I helped! (I'm Kurenai Kyuuketsuki, a friend of vampire lover 1243.) So Yay! Hope you enjoy it! I spell checked it, too! (I wrote Kade's part!) Kade is Da Bomb. (He's so kawaii, that's cute in Japanese.)**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight, I know that, so don't rub it in. **

Larissa's POV

We were in history class, and Mr. Miller, was giving us a speech about the Civil war. I wasn't paying attention, after all I've learned about the Civil war years ago. I couldn't believe my brother and sister was going to the Cullen's after school. They should have known never to trust them, especially after him. He had betrayed us all.

I was suddenly pulled out of my trance when I heard a bang. I looked up and Japer Cullen was standing up, with his fists on the table. He looked really angry; his eyes had turned pitch black.

"How dare you say that!Those soldiers risked their lives for what they believed in," he yelled angrily at the teacher. Suddenly he ran out the room and slammed the door behind him.

Oh my god, what was with him? I know since the teacher had made a bad comment or two but there was no need for what he did. I looked at the teacher, he looked ready to faint. Then before I knew it the bell rang. I gathered my stuff to head home. So I headed home without looking back.

Kade POV

I winced. I could feel Larrisa's pissed off mood. She was definitely furious at us for wanting to go home with the Cullens. I knew she was still suffering because of that jerk, but I think the Cullen's were different. I think we could trust them.

"Hey there. So, you're name is Kade, right?" A perky voice interrupted my train of thought.

I looked up and blushed. A preppy looking girl stood there smiling flirtatiously. I flushed and remembered that the girl's name was Jessica. She hung out with that girl named Lauren who had flirted with me earlier.

"O- Oh, Hi…" I trailed off. I was such a terrible speaker with girls. They made me really nervous and were so cryptic. If they didn't like what a guy was doing they should tell him, not play their little games.

"So, you are from Italy? That's so rocking awesome! I mean how totally cool is that!" She giggled and I could tell she was trying to sound flirtatious, but she ended up sounding like an idiot.

"Ah, well, um, yeah. I'm from Italy…"

"Wow. Hey, you're not related to that Japanese girl, are you? Are you two dating?"

I about threw up. Me, dating Larissa? "Uh, no. She's my fraternal triplet. Our dad is mostly Japanese. My mom is Italian…." I about slapped myself. I didn't want to end up talking about her.

"Oh? Are your parents divorced? Is that why you guys speak different languages? Is your mom really pretty? Oh, I would love to meet her! We could go shopping together and the spa!"

I so wanted to bitch slap her right then. I pasted a polite smile on my face and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I grabbed my backpack and practically ran out of there. Jessica ran after me.

"I really want to meet your mom! When is a good time?"

I couldn't contain my anger. Usually I was so quiet and calm, but I lost control of my temper. I spun around and punched her in the face. She sprawled on to the ground. She burst into tears. I stared in horror and then turned around and ran. I ran past Maeko and grabbed her arm, towing her after me.

We reached the Cullen's car. They were waiting. I practically threw my sister into the big guy's jeep and jumped into. We took off.

Maeko's POV

I could feel Kade's stress, as silently sat next to me. I looked at him oddly " Are you ok Kade, anything happen!" suddenly he sent a picture in my mind. He had punched Jessica right after school.

"OMG, you punched Jessica in the FACE!" I was jumping up and down in my seat."AWESOME!" I grinned at him.

I could feel a lot of eyes on us now. The Cullens were looking right at us. I started to turn red."Gomen."(Sorry). All of a sudden the big guy, Emmett, gave a high five a startled Kade. He looked surprised. Jasper had patted him on the back saying good-job. The rest were smirking at him.

Then we had pulled into their driveway. I gasped, their house was huge. Of course it wasn't nearly as beautiful as Volterra.

Esme's POV

I ran to the door at human speed when I heard the children pull into the driveway. I opened the door and smiled at them. I was surprised when I saw a Japanese girl and Japanese, but mostly Italian looking boy walking with Bella and the others.

I smiled. "Are you friends of my children?" I asked.

The girl blushed slightly and gave a slight, uncertain nod. The boy moved in front of her slightly, in a protective manner.

**I gave them a warm smile. "I'm Esme, their mother. It's so nice to meet you! I'm so glad my children are meeting new people and are making new friends!" I laughed lightly. "Please, come in."**

"Arigatou. Thank you so much. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy's voice was soft and a blush spread across his face. "My name is Kade. This is one of my fraternal triplet sisters, Maeko." He gave me a shy smile. How cute!

"Thank you for having us over. You have a beautiful house." Maeko was also shy and quiet.

"Anytime." These teenagers were so cute and polite! "Please come in." I stepped aside and my children, Bella, and the two others entered. We sat down in the living room. So, these were two of the three new mysterious students. Edward had called me in the middle of the day to inform Carlisle and me about them. They did give off an unusual vibe.

Carlisle entered the room. "Oh, hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Who are you?" The two siblings introduced themselves and I could tell he was curious about the two teens.

He traded glances with me and Carlisle sat down. "So you are triplets?" Kade nodded. "Oh, where is the third?" The two looked slightly uncomfortable as they traded glances. We were all watching them carefully, trying to learn more about them.

"Um, well, Larissa doesn't like strangers… she especially doesn't trust males, awhile back she had trouble with a boyfriend and ever since…" Kade trailed off. It was obviously a lie. I could tell some of it was partially true, but they were definitely hiding something.

"Yeah… So, yeah…" Maeko looked uncomfortable.

"Are you two hungry? We have spaghetti," I watched them carefully. Were they vampires? They seemed like it, but…

Maeko hesitated and then blushed. "Sort of, yeah."

I watched her. She wasn't lying. But, vampires didn't eat human food…

I prepared the food. We all met in the kitchen while the other two waited in the dining room. We couldn't figure out what they were.

We went back into the dining room and we served the food. We watched carefully as they ate. They seemed to like the food. Edward passed Kade the parmesan cheese and as Kade's hand brushed Edward's something weird happened. Edward seemed to flicker and then vanish, Alec, a member of the Volturi appeared where Edward was seconds ago. As Kade quickly withdrew his had Edward was back again.

What had just happened? What were these beings? We all began talking at once, asking questions.

The two kids looked panicked. Then, we were interrupted by the song, "HERO"S COME BACK," a Japanese song. Maeko blushed and pulled out a red Blackberry cell phone. She flipped it open.

"Hello? Larissa?... um, yes." She looked at us for a second.

"Uh yeah hold on, do you want me or Kade right now?" a pause."Um both of us k hold on, Kade can we talk in private maybe outside!" she was yelling which almost broke my ears. I was surprised she could do that, she seemed so quiet.

Maeko's POV

Kade soon came and we had gone outside near the car. I knew they could hear us and what we were saying, but only faint. So I decided to take away their powers during the talk. I knew it wouldn't help but only slight. Because maybe Alice would see what Larissa was going to talk to me and Kade about.

"Maeko, Kade I need you at home, now!" she sounded like she was crying. Then that's when I caught her fear. Something happened and now we had to go to her.

"Larissa what happened? Are you ok? Larissa we will be there as soon as we can. Can you tell me where you are?" I wanted to know where and what happened to her.

"I am at our house, just please come now I need you more than ever!" then I heard the end on her phone went dead. I looked at Kade he had the same worry look on his face. Soon we were rushing up the stairs. Once we got in everyone was in a conversation, then they stopped and looked at me and Kade.

"Sorry we have to go, that was Larissa, and she needs us home to help cook for our parents anniversary," they all nodded and I walked right out of the room with Kade in front of me. We soon we were running as fast as we could home, wondering what was going on with Larissa.

**Yay! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Isn't Kade the best? He totally should have broken Jessica's face! Oh, and what do you think is wrong with Larissa? Can you guess? Anyways, hopefully VL 1243 will hurry up and write the next chapter even if I'm not there motivating her! (She never updates, does she?) REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!**

**(Just so you know all the bold print is written by me. '_')**


	5. Who is Zachary

**NOTE: ****the **_italic _**is Larissa's thoughts. This chapter is what happened while Maeko and Kade were at the Cullen's. Oh and Maeko is an unusual name in Japanese and means truthfully child, and Kade mean from the wetlands, and Larissa means and the bold is so that way you know the difference.**

**Larissa's POV**

**I was walking home from school. Our house which we were renting while we were in school, when I passed a playground with little human kids playing on it.**

_I wish I were a human child. I wouldn't have to worry about full moons or vampire courts, or hiding all the time. Mostly so that way both my parents were with me. _

I** sighed and left not looking back at the park. All I did was walk hearing all the children laughing behind me.**

**Once I was in front of our apartment I heard a crash coming from the east side of the building. I grabbed my key, and put it in the slot. After I got in I ran towards my apartment.**

**I put my small key in the slot and threw myself in only to find Zachary breaking all my stuff.**

_Oh no run, run for your life. You know what he did last time, run. And then call Kade or Maeko right away._

**So I turned away and tried to run away from the room as soon as possible. But before I got out Zachary grabbed my wrist and threw me against out refrigerator. I knew I most likely left a dent in it.**

**"Hello Liss how's it going?" Zachary was now grinning at me. I tried to get up but my head hurt so bad, I couldn't see where I was going. So I sat down.**

**"Hey Zack nice to see you to," he came close to my face. We were in almost kissing distance.**

**The last time Zack had been like that was when they were in Italy and he tried to rap her. It was a good thing though that Marcus had been there right before he did.**

**"So Liss why not you say we continue where we left off huh?" Then he started kissing me all over. I tried to push him off my head hurt and my arms had felt like all the energy was taken out of them.**

**So I deiced to drop a 100 pound weight on his head. So out of nowhere a 100 pound weight dropped on him.**

**He fell through the 4 story building floors and roofs. After he landed I made my cell phone in my hand. I called Maeko knowing her phone was on.**

**After a few rings she picked up. "Hello?"**

**"Maeko it's me Larissa," The pain in my head came back,"Larissa?" She had sounded panicked," Maeko can I talk to you and Kade now, uhhh!" I screamed in pain from my leg. I didn't notice he bite my leg until now.**

**She said to wait a sec that they needed to go outside. Then they both came on, "Guys I need you to come home now, I need you more than ever!"**

**"Larissa what happened? Are you ok? Larissa we will be there as soon as we can. Can you tell me where you are?" She cried out.**

**I told her to come now and she was off.**

_Now all I have to do is wait and wince in pain. Uh I need them here now it hurts so bad._

**TO BE CONINUED…..**


	6. what are they

NOTE:Ok sorry for not updating but I don't think I will be for 2 weeks because of csap's.

Descliamer: I do not own twilight ok.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Those triplets were something other than human. When Edward and Kade touched, Edward changed looks. Like really he looked different. Although Kade and Maeko seemed nice, but there sister, Larissa, seemed to have an attitude.

"Something is very different about them. I mean did you see what happened just a while ago. I think they might be vampires just like us, with abilities,"  
Edward said aloud to the Cullen family.

"I agree I mean really I don't think that normally happens to everyone!" yelled Emmett.

"I have to say you might be right, so we should keep a look on all three of them," Carsile said calmly.

"Hey though why did those two leave in such a rush?" Esme asked.

"Maybe it was the incident?" Emmett again blurted out. Though he did have a good point.

"Or maybe it was what that person on the other end of Maeko's phone. Because they came in looking like something bad happened." Alice said aloud. I had forgotten Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were in the room.

"Alice do you know what happened?" Edward asked.

"I heard that girl Larissa on the other end. She said they needed to get over to their place soon," she looked down at her feet. I just now figured that no one knew where they lived.

"Hey, I have Maeko's phone number, I can call her and maybe you can hear what is in the background to know where she is," I blurted out. All eyes where on me as soon I finished what I was saying. I think they forgot I was even there.

"Hmm that could work, let's try," Rosalie said. I was surprised she said that.

**TO BE CONTINTUED….**


	7. Kades love

_**Hey everyone it me Minasan mune saikoro! Srry for the name ghange but this guy in my class and I were joking about his in art class so I am going to change it again maybe. Anway srry for not writing in a long time but I had no ideas. So here's the new chapter. Their thoughts will be in italic.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or it's characters but I own Maeko, Kade, And larissa.**_

**Kade's POV-**

_I always loved both of my little sisters. We were all we had in the world. I mean we had our father but it was not like we would just go walking in town wit him anywhere. Larissa wasn't always the grumpy one. She used to sing and dance around the place all the time. Of course that all stopped when we turned 13. _

_I remember it was a day right after we went to school. Maeko would wait but the stop sign, Larissa would head to dance lessons, And I would help tutor the star basketball player. I never knew why Maeko would wait by the stop sign when she could just go watch Larissa dance._

_I remember the on November 16, 1992 or was it 93'. I was always bad at dates. Anyways it was after school and it was really hot outside. I thought Maeko would be at the stop sign as usual so I decided to look. _

_I didn't know she was always at the sign but that day I found out why. And that alone would change our lives._

**"We are almost there, I am really scarred. What if she is dead?" Maeko looked at me with the same eyes she had the day after the accident.**

**"She's not dead. Larissa wouldn't die that easy," I wanted to say but couldn't.**

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**K srry for the short chap. This was all I could think of. Next chapter says what happened in the three's past. Well R&R and I will write a soon as possible.**_


End file.
